


Forty Five Seconds

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Castiel, Getting help for problems, Healing, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Trigger Warning: self esteem issues, Trigger warning: Eating disorder, Unplanned Pregnancy, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is still gaining weight even after his barely eating policy, he somehow he STILL has managed to gain some inches on his waist no matter what Dean does, he's still gaining weight. After Dean blows up on Castiel, Castiel starts to realize there's a lot Dean's been keeping from him and wonders how to keep him safe...from himself.</p><p>Relationship level: Strong</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the first SEVENTEEN, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean chewed lightly on some beef jerky he rang someone up for cigarettes, watching them leave after giving them their change. Dean watched the man walk outside and instantly start smoking. Dean eyed him, wanting to go out and ask for a cigarette out of habit, but Castiel had sat on his pack his morning. Dean had just paid for the electric bill the day before which he used the remainder of his money to buy that pack, with only four bucks to his name that wasn't enough. Castiel had apologized but Dean just shrugged it off. Dean looked away to slid the beef jerky into his mouth as he went back to the crossword puzzle he was working on. 

School changed in the week since Castiel moved in, getting to school Castiel broke things off with Ambriel and spent the rest of the days attached to Dean’s hip. Nuzzling him and kissing him. It wasn’t till Castiel had to leave to football practice and Dean went home to sleep before his shift that they even separate. Dean glanced up at the clock seeing it was only midnight. He still had to work till six, and bobby was actually reading over the newspaper next to him.

Dean slid his hand over his stomach, he’s been...trying his best to keep to his rules. No eating more than one small meal a day. Drink water instead. However he found himself snacking constantly. At least it was small snacks like beef jerky, it kept Castiel from forcing him to eat if he was already eating. 

He already had ten strips of beef jerky, which was about 1,040 calories. He was already pushing it. He wanted to stay under 1000, he wasn’t going to eat anymore. He settled on that, moving to grab water out of the fridge, and without the need to forced to eat by Castiel Dean could do that as the door rang from a customer coming in. 

“Ah. The new kid is here.” Bobby spoke, as Dean stood up, to greet them. Dean paused as his eyes widened. 

“C-Cas?!” Dean choked out as Castiel beamed, pulling down his uniform top. 

“Hola!” Castiel smiled as he moved to press a kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

“W-What are you-?” Dean stared at the uniform. 

“I got a job!” Castiel stated. “I-I’m living at your house now, and I want to start paying to help out...besides...I don’t really have any other source of income.” Castiel shrugged as Dean smiled sadly. Castiel had been completely cut off...He forgotten that Castiel would have to work for his own money. “...I can’t...work full time like you, but...I can do some part time stuff. Anything to help out you know.” 

Dean leaned down hugging him, Castiel hugged back. He loved Castiel, how kind he was…

“I’ll show you around.” Dean hummed as Castiel smiled, walking with Dean into the back.

_______________________________________

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Castiel rubbed his eyes as he stood on the roof next to Dean, laying his head on the railing. Dean stood next to him watching Castiel drifting as he stood, Dean let out an affectionate sigh, sliding some of Castiel’s hair behind his ear. Castiel woke softly at the touch, smiling at Dean softly as he sat up. 

“Now I get why you were so tired.” Castiel mumbled, Dean gave a knowing smile. He had gotten use to the shifts, his shifts being longer than Castiel’s and him being there a lot longer. Castiel would take a bit to get use to it. 

“You get use to it.” Dean offered as he kissed Castiel’s neck, before pulling out the lunch he made Castiel. “Eat. It will help.” 

Castiel took it tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, accepting the meal. He chewed on it happily, Dean was happy with the results. Dean would cook their meals before he went to sleep after school. That way Sam always had gone to school with a home cooked meal, as well as his mother. Normally he would make his own lunches, but with his...diet. He just gave the meal to Castiel. No change. 

“Where’s yours?” Castiel asked. 

“Oh, I already ate mine.” Dean lied as he ruffled Castiel’s hair. “I got hungry during third period.” Which wasn’t a lie. He’s hungry all the time. 

“Share with me.” Castiel mumbled as he moved to hand Dean the fork. Dean hesitated, before taking the spoon digging in with Castiel, he made sure to take very long slow bites. Dean looked over at the door, seeing benny and balthazar coming up to them.

“Benny, what happened to you?” Dean spoke, as Benny looked at the crutches. “You look almost as gimpy as me.” Dean pointed to the soft cast, he was upgraded to since the attack from john.

“Castiel happened.” Benny eyed Castiel as he gave a sheepish grin. 

“Cas?” Dean spoke as Castiel rubbed his neck. 

“Apparently, one of the guys were trash talking during the practice last night and Castiel went alpha rage.” Balthazar chuckled. “He tackled the guy and benny just happened to be in the way, broke the guy's face and sprained benny’s leg and...got suspended on the team.”

“W-What?! Cas!” Dean yelled, Castiel looked away scratching the back of his head.

“Look. He was saying...things I wasn’t going to let him get away with it.” Castiel sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Dean snapped. 

“Because I didn’t want you to freak.” Castiel stated.

“You don’t let bullies get to you.” Dean spoke. “No matter what they were saying about you.” 

“They weren’t saying anything about me.” Castiel sighed.

“Then who…?” Dean’s smile faded as Castiel didn’t say anything. “....Me?” Dean’s felt a pit in his stomach as he started to pick at his fingers. “What...did they say?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Castiel waved him off. 

_Hey, Cas. Where’s your fat ass boyfriend?_

“What did they say.” Dean spoke stronger as Castiel was taken back, as Dean’s head spun with words that could have said. “What did they say!”

“They just kept saying how they wanted to knot you, that they could make you scream.” Castiel put his hands up. “You’re my mate, okay? I...just didn’t like it.” Dean blushed, almost taken back. Dean looked away, he was so taken back. Why would they say that?

“Why…? As a joke?” Dean stated confused. 

“...You’re hot Dean.” Benny scoffed as Balthazar gave him a look. “What. I’m being honest.”

“They saw us walking hand and hand when I walked you to the car. So They were making comments that you deserved better. A real alpha. I just snapped when they started making moaning noises.” Castiel sighed. 

“...but...I’m not.” Dean stated as everyone turned to him. “I-I’m not hot.” Dean choked out as he felt himself shake.

“D-Dean?” Castiel choked out.

“I-I’m fat, I-I’m too tall. I-I’m ugly. I-I’m stupid.” Dean choked as tears slid down his face. “I-I’m good at absolutely nothing, I-I wasn’t even good at being a cheerleader. I’m absolutely worthless.” 

“D-Dean?” Castiel choked out but Dean had turned walking quickly out of the door. 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

“Dean?” Castiel called, moving to run after him, catching Dean moving to unlock his car. “Dean.” 

Castiel forced him to turn around, but Dean tried to turn back around till Castiel pinned him against the car. Dean looked away wiping his tears as Castiel grabbed his face.

“D-Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean was unable to look away. “Is...that what you think?” Dean sniffed, as Castiel brought Dean’s head down to press his forehead against his. “Is that...why you always refuse food? Why you’ve ‘Always eaten’? Why you hate letting me see you naked?”

Dean didn’t say anything as he cried harder, Castiel looked into his eyes.

“Look at me...why would you want to?” Dean sniffed. “I’m disgusting. I have gained almost fifteen pounds, and I have gained at least five inches on my waist. No matter how much I run, and how much I starve myself...It’s not getting better.” 

“Dean, you’re perfect.” Castiel kissed his lips repeatedly. “Dean...How could you not know that?”

“You’re just saying that.” Dean sobbed. “You didn’t even like me for seven years! You just felt sorry for me.” 

“No, Dean. I never felt sorry for you…” Castiel held him, how could he not know Dean was in so much pain. “I felt sorry for you because I never deserved you...you were always so strong, so beautiful-”

“You’re just saying that-” Dean cried but Castiel cut him off with a kiss. 

“Dean I never deserved you. I never did. Still don’t.” Castiel whispered. “Somehow. And I mean SOMEHOW. I landed a perfect omega, with the most beautiful green eyes. Kind heart...and the most amazing soul...You’re the only one to make my heart race…” Castiel placed Dean’s hand on his heart, as Dean cried harder. “Please...talk to me…” 

“I-I’ll...been starving myself….and...making myself throw up when I do...” Dean started, as words been spilling out of him like a waterfall, and soon Castiel and Dean were sitting by his car. Castiel holding and rocking him, kissing his skin as he listened to Dean tell him all the negative thoughts about his life. 

“We’ll get you help.” Castiel whispered as he kissed his cheek. “Okay? We’ll have you...talk to someone okay?” Dean shook his head no, but Castiel kissed his tears away. “Please...You can’t keep hurting yourself. Physically or mentally okay? I want you better...I want you happy again...please...” 

“Okay…” Dean whispered as Dean nuzzled into him, holding him tightly. Castiel was scared to let him go.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Castiel held Dean till Dean agreed to go talk to the school therapist, Castiel paced the whole time outside the room. Sometimes finding himself sitting and waiting in the chairs outside. Knowing he was missing class, but there was no dragging himself away from that door. 

It was two hours till Dean came out, and Castiel instantly moved to his side. Dean gave a weak smile, as he showed Castiel the paper of things he needed to start doing and working on. 

“H-He said I need to eat when I’m hungry.” Dean sniffed. “I need say at least three beautiful things every night, and every morning. Then...if i feel like...not eating...or...throwing up...I need to repeat this saying to myself...We have a meeting set up every day during my free period.”

“That’s great, Dean.” Castiel kissed him, as Dean gave a soft smile. Letting Castiel pull him close, as they walked out to the car.  
________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

Castiel watched Dean as Dean slid his shirt over his head to sleep, Dean pausing to stare at the mirror sliding his finger over his belly, it had been a week since Dean started the therapy. Dean was eating what Castiel gave him, and making sure to be with him so Dean didn’t slip away to do anything with it. Dean didn’t seem to mind, Castiel spoiled him with food telling him constantly how perfect he was. 

Dean was gaining weight, Dean eyed it in the mirror, sliding his fingers over the light lump of fat starting to form, Dean was gaining weight and Castiel was happy to see the progress of his efforts of overcoming his eating disorder. Dean’s eyes slid over it with a different look then he had when Castiel watched him. His fingers walking over it, lost in thought, before Castiel moved to hold him from behind. 

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel whispered as he watched Dean two finger walk over his rounding stomach. 

“That...I’m...cute…” Dean breathed. “I mean...I still have a long way to go and I really want to cry...but...I’m cute.” Castiel smiled at him kissing his neck. 

“You’re more than cute.” Castiel whispered as he nuzzled him. 

“It's a week into my therapy, Cutes the most you’ll get out of me for now.” Dean whispered back before he turned kissing Castiel softly. 

“I like the words ‘for now’.” Castiel hummed before he pulled back. “We can’t keep your mom waiting on us.” Dean nodded before sliding on his pajamas. It was monday, and it was the only night Mary cooked for them, since it was the only day she didn’t work both jobs. They still didn’t tell her about the mating, it was something they didn’t know exactly know how to….bring up.

When they were in their pajamas, they walked down to the kitchen where Mary was making her home made steak and potatoes. Dean took a seat next to Castiel, which Sam always sat across from Dean. 

“Just in time, boys.” Mary smiled as she set the food in front of Dean and Cas, then her and Sam. 

“It smells good mom.” Dean confessed, Castiel smiled watching Dean instantly start digging in.

“Definitely great, mom.” Castiel smiled, as Mary squeezed his shoulder.

“I love to see my boys with a big appetite.” Mary laughed as Dean chewed hungrily before Mary took a seat. She knew of Dean’s eating disorder after he came clean to both sam and her, so she tried to go out of her way to make more time with him. Trying her best to have a home cooked meal with him at least once a week. 

Sam was loving the family dinners as well, chewing and joking with his mom. Castiel could tell the boys loved this more than anything. Dean stood halfway through eating laughing at something his mother said.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean chuckled, as everyone stopped. “...To pee guys...Come on Cas.” Castiel licked his lips, as he stood with him. Walking with Dean to the bathroom, Castiel stood in the bathroom checking his teeth for food as Dean went. Moving when Dean went to wash his hands. “It's...still embarrassing...when they worry.” Dean blushed. 

“They just care Dean.” Castiel comforted him, as Dean nodded, pressing his lips to Castiel. “You okay to go back? Need a moment?” Dean shook his head no before joining them back in the kitchen. 

________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

 

Dean smiled at his mother hearing his mother talking about the nursing job and the crazy ordeal she had to deal with the other day involving a hammer and three booster seats but he wasn’t really listening. He was watching to the way his mother talked and the way she laughed. He never remembered her this happy. Growing up he remembered the quiet family dinners, scared to talk to upset his father. His mother use to tell him, that not all dinners use to be like that. That once John was filled with life and laughter. Though Dean didn’t remember. 

Dean finished his steak and potatoes before everyone else, though he’s been use to it, he has been finishing his meals. 

“What did you do?” Castiel asked mary, as he handed Dean the rest of his food subconsciously. Taking the empty plate, Dean made a noise of objection for a second, but just staring at the food was rather tempting. Dean started to dig into Castiel’s food, Mary laughed explaining her story more to cas. Dean chewed through Castiel’s helping. Mary drank some wine, as she was talking. 

Dean licked his lips, happy for the second helping, when a new plate was placed on top of his. Which still had half a steak on it, only half eaten. Dean looked up to see Sam smiling at him.

“Here Dean.” Sam smiled offering his food to Dean, Dean blinked in surprise. Mary paused taking note on how both Alpha’s had only eaten half a plate. Her wine glass pressed to her lips as she eyed the plate. 

“N-No, Sam. Y-You’re a growing alpha. You should eat it.” Dean defended as Sam refused. “I’ve already ate a plate and a half I-I-”

“I’m full.” Sam spoke with a laugh. “Eat.” Dean paused as he gave a half smile before helping himself to the plate. Mary’s eyed the way the alpha’s were with Dean, then watched Dean eat the remainder of Sam’s food, before she slowly took a sip of her wine. 

“That was great, mom.” Castiel stated grabbing the plates. 

“I’m glad you all ate so hardy.” Mary smiled as Dean stood as well. 

“Want me to rinse and you dry?” Dean asked, as Mary stood.

“Dean, Can I talk to you for a minute?” Mary gave him a small smile as Dean nodded. “Can you help him?” Mary spoke to Sam who nodded moving to help Castiel. Before her and Dean walked up to mary’s room. Mary took a seat on the bed, before having Dean take a seat next to her. 

“What’s up mom?” Dean asked worried as Mary shook her head as she looked down. 

“Sweetie…” Mary gave a soft smile. “Are...you still on the birth control?”  
“W-What?” Dean recoiled confused. 

“I-I...just wanted to be sure.” Mary spoke seriously.

“Mom, I’m not pregnant.” Dean laughed softly. 

“Are you sure?” Mary asked as Dean seemed taken back. “...I just...noticed how Castiel and Sam...gave you their leftovers.”

“S-...So?” Dean scoffed, as mary took a breath having a hard time speaking on this.

“Alphas...have this...like six sense when a omega is pregnant...the alpha family members and friends......start...trying to provide…” Mary seemed like she was struggling to explain. “....food and substance for the...growth of the baby...so...the subconsciously start...eating less...and accidentally buy meals for two when they only need one…”

“Mom.” Dean sighed taking her hand. “I promise mom...I’m not pregnant. Castiel and I...have been real careful-” 

“When were the last time you were tested?” Mary sighed, as she grabbed her purse. 

“In the hospital after dad’s... Mom-” Dean laughed at her worrying. 

“W-Well… shit. I don’t have enough.” Mary thumbed through her wallet. 

“I’ll buy one at work.” Dean offered.

“At bobby’s corner store? I’m surprised they aren’t already peed on.” Mary commented making a snarky comment on his cheap store. “You need a actual doctor test-” 

“Mom. Mom.” Dean waved his hands around before he took her hands. “I promise mom, I’m not pregnant.” 

“....” Mary sighed. “Are you sure?”

“We always use a condom and I’m on birth control.” Dean smiled. 

“...Promise me when you can afford it-” Mary stated as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Totally.” Dean nodded. “Mom...we are being very careful. Cas doesn’t want kids till he’s situated with the NFL...T-That won’t be for like another four years or so.” 

“Just...promise.” Mary stated. 

“Okay…” Dean nodded as she moved to hug him, he hugged her back. When they pulled apart Dean moved to get up, Mary following him. When suddenly she grabbed her head, gripping the nightstand as everything jolted at her touch. “M-Mom?” Dean moved to her side, as he helped her sit back down. 

“I-I just sat up too fast.” Mary gave a weak smile, as she tried to reassure him. “I’m okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked worried.

“I’m okay.” She nodded. “I’m just going to lay down.” Dean nodded as she crawled into bed, he gave her a last glance before closing the door.

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean stood on the roof watching Castiel playing football during lunch, since his suspension he was aching to play, and with Dean’s blessing Castiel went to play with some of his football friends. Dean smiled watching him play with Balthazar and the others, when a movement beside him made him turn seeing Benny standing there, using his crutches holding a couple bags of food. 

“O-Oh here, let me help you.” Dean offered taking the food bags, and helping him sit down. “W-We should start meeting somewhere you don’t have to climb three flights of steps. 

“It’s fine.” Benny smiled as he sat down. 

“You got those burgers we got before?” Dean laughed.

“Balthazar loves them.” Benny laughed, setting a bag before Dean subconsciously, before looking through the two bags making sure benny and balthazar's food was in order.

“W-What’s this?” Dean asked holding the third bag.

“Oh. I got you one.” Benny stated as Dean blinked. 

“O-Oh.” Dean blinked in surprise taking the bag.

“Yeah, I got everyone one.” Benny stated, as he pulled out his food.

“Um...There’s only three bags.” Dean stated, as he glanced for a fourth for cas. 

“O-Oh. I guess I forgot to get him one.” Benny glanced around. “I was just ordering and I thought of you.” 

_“Alphas...have this...like six sense when a omega is pregnant...the alpha family members and friends......start...trying to provide…” Mary seemed like she was struggling to explain. “....food and substance for the...growth of the baby...so...the subconsciously start...eating less...and accidentally buy meals for two when they only need one…”_

Dean felt sick to his stomach, as he placed a hand on his belly in fear, a wave of nausea hit him hard. He swallowed as he scrambled to get up. 

“I-I’m going to be right back.” Dean stated, as he moved towards the stairs. Going to his car, he drove to the nearest gas station, buying a pregnancy test with his remaining four dollars from his last check. Dean held it with shaky fingers going to the bathroom, he took a deep breath, he waited in the single bathroom, sitting on the toilet tapping his foot. 

Okay. 

Three minutes and he’d know. 

Why was he so worried? He knew Castiel and him have been careful. 

Glancing at his watch, waiting for the stupid little negative sign, when his phone rang on the remaining one minute thirty. He didn’t recognize the number as he stood answering it.

“Hello?” Dean spoke as he listened to the person on the end of the phone. “Y-Yes this is he?” 

Forty five seconds. 

“W-What do you mean you’re mom collapsed?” Dean breathed listening to the calm caller. “I-I’m on my way.” Dean pushed out of the bathroom, moving to his car to go to his mother. Missing the pregnancy test that’s symbol start to show.

**+**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
